Off the Books
by MintIceTea
Summary: Develle (Dead Fish x Once Upon a Time) They're both counting down the days until she's no longer in debt. But for different reasons than you'd expect. (Safety rating for language, Danny has quite a mouth on him.)


_Belle French you fucking idiot,_ Danny seethed to himself. _Fucking pretty, blue-eyed idiot_ , he amended silently. As if that contribution at all lessened the fact that he considered her an idiot. And if he wasn't so upset he would even revise that part of his statement. From the moment that he first met Belle French he had never thought of her as anything less than some kind of fucking brilliant. It probably wasn't fair to all the other women in this damn city that someone could be so pretty and smart and nice. Danny snorted, wasn't like none of the other bints mattered anyway. He didn't fancy any of them like he did Belle French.

And yeah, as upset as he was with her right now, he did fancy the hell out of her. She had come into his office nearly a year prior, not fazed at all by all the naked bodies in the club. She had held out a folder full of papers. Full of plans and outlines and hypothetical budgets. Like he was a legitimate business investor, and not a seedy loan shark in the back of a themed strip club. Somehow he managed to bite his tongue as she rambled and laid out her plans for opening a little bookshop near her apartment. She had explained, a little sheepishly, that she was unable to get any loans from the bank because of her credit. Because of her father using her name on some poorly-planed investments forced Belle to go to fuckers like him to get a loan.

Danny had met Moe face to face the first day Belle had opened up shop. Danny had stopped by within the first few hours of opening to make sure everything was up to date. He had to be sure of what his fucking money was financing, right? Wasn't like he wanted to be the first person to buy books from her or anything. Moe had been there, presumably helping Belle set up. The way Belle mindfully kept her father away from the register told the story. Even without the faint smell of alcohol wafting off the man. While Danny didn't know all the details; he could tell well enough that Moe shouldn't be trusted with anyone's investments.

In any case, Danny was torn between clapping himself on the back and cursing himself for making that deal with Belle. He loved seeing her sweet face every month, probably even more than the cash she brought him, and she had never been late, not once. An absolutely fucking perfect debtor. His steps quickened when her shop came in sight. The ire in his gut pushed him forward, not slowing as he approached the store. The bells hanging from the door jangled loudly as he slammed it open. "Miss French!"

If she jumped at his sudden entrance he didn't see it. She smiled at him from her spot behind the counter, and fucking hell if it didn't make his heart flutter. "Hello, Mr. Devine!" she called back with a teasing smile, "I'll be with you in just a moment, make yourself comfortable!"

There was a small line of customers waiting to make their purchases. If she was any other debtor Danny would've kicked out all the patrons – and not always, yeah? Sometimes he liked to make a spectacle of the fucking shiteheads that made him come to them. But all Belle had to do was flash her pretty smile and Danny found himself obediently sitting down in the armchair by the window. Scoffing at himself he grabbed the nearest book at random and feigned a polite interest in it that fooled no one.

Despite his bouncing leg, he was able to put on a decent show of contrived serenity as Belle tended to the last few customers. But when she stated recommending other choices to an already indecisive patron Danny began to growl. The red-head kept glancing nervously over his shoulder at him while Belle chatted on. That panicky fidgeting was something that usually only happened in Danny's presence when a fucker owed him money. Danny didn't recognize him, but he glared none the less. It wouldn't hurt to be on the safe side.

"Dr. Hopper?" Belle's smiled drew the attention of the customer back to her. "Here are your books, I should have the next volume by the first of next month. I can set a copy aside for you, if you'd like?"

"Um, yes please, that'd be appreciated." The shaking doctor glanced between Belle and Danny, who was growing more impatient by the second. He leaned forward and beckonded Belle to do the same. Despite that Danny still heard him whisper, "Are you going to be alright?"

Belle laughed and waved him off with a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine, he's a friend of mine. You have a good day, Dr. Hopper. I'll see you next month, and you have the number I gave you? Good. Use it."

She thought of him as a friend? Or was she just saying that? No one as posh as Belle wants to be known to borrow money from the likes of him. Danny got to his feet as the doctor stepped out, and Belle came to join him by his armchair. She watched the doctor walk down across the street. "He's not normally that frazzled," she mused, but shrugged and smiled at Danny. "I'm setting him up with a date."

 _She wants a fucking jittery bastard like that as her boyfriend?_ Danny gritted his teeth and tried not to let it show how much the thought bothered him. "What? Did you blackmail him into going out with you? That'd make anyone jumpy; you're a rather fucking intimidating little thing."

She laughed and fucking hell it was a beautiful sound. "No! Not with me! A waitress at the diner around the corner. Their hamburgers are supposedly really good, I've only gotten coffee there, but I've been meaning to try them. Have you been?"

The clenching feeling in his chest faded as she denied the accusation. But he frowned at the mention of food and the reminder of why he was there. "Can't say I have. Look, I have to fucking talk business with you; can you close up for a bit?" He hated the way her smiled faltered at the mention of business. But why the fuck else would he be in her bookshop? Wasn't like he would be welcome to pop around for tea. She nodded and went the flip the sign on the door, locking it with a click that seemed overly loud in the sudden silence. She led him to the back room where she had made herself an office between stacks of excess books.

"Here, have a seat." Belle pulled a second chair over to her little desk. He sat, but his leg bounced with anxious energy. He set his hands on the desk, fingers tapping. Only a few papers lay across the surface, but a hazardous stack of paperbacks teetered near the edge. He couldn't help reaching out, meaning to scoot them back to safer ground but instead he sent them tumbling.

"Fuck!" He bent over and quickly gathered them up, nearly throwing them back onto her desk.

She blinked at the mess and Danny thought his face might've been red. "Um, would you like some tea?"

"No!" _Shite, that came out louder than intended_. "No, actually I'd like to know why the fuck your father came to my fucking club, yammering on and on and on about how I'm fucking making you starve yourself." Moe had been completely sloshed when he showed up at the Parrot Club, stumbling into Danny's office. Wailing about how Belle was about to be out on the streets because of the money she owed him. Fucking hell, Belle was something special indeed if the thought of Belle's face gaunt with hunger and him to blame made Danny's stomach churn. He leaned forward to attempt to scrutinize her under the warm lamplight. Maybe she looked a little thinner but he couldn't be sure. She looked as pretty as she usually did.

"My dad? At the Parrot Club?"

"Yeah, and I fucking kicked him right out. He said you were putting every fucking quid into paying me back and skipping out on electricity and food and fuck, Belle!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I know I said no fucking reprieves but you better fucking tell me if you don't have enough for food."

"I…no, business was slow last month. I did have to make some small personal cut backs to make sure I was able to make my payment." Belle murmured, but she didn't quite meet his eyes. Danny grunted, fucking shite.

"Fuck, Belle!" He threw his hands up, sending the paperbacks scattering again. "I know I'm a fucking stickler about being paid, but you haven't fucking given me any trouble about anything since we started doing business. You didn't even fucking complain about the shiteheads with their grabby fucking hands when you had to come to the club. I-I'd fucking adjust your interest rate if you're having that much trouble getting food." Danny huffed, half laughing at himself as he managed to bite back the offer that perched on the tip of his tongue. Hell, I'd forget the rest of the money you owe if you'd ask.

"Oh, Danny, it's not that bad, I promise. I've just been stopping by friend's places for dinner is all. Dad overreacted when I stopped by his place." She gave him a weak smile. "It's not like I've been spending much time at home anyway."

"Are you sure? Cause fuck, Belle, this is onetime offer. At your current interest now you only have five more months of payments before you're free of me. I'd be willing to lower the amount each month it if you could put up with this fucking face for another year." Danny was really hoping she'd take the offer, and not just because he didn't want her to go hungry. That was the main reason though; as much as he liked being paid it shouldn't be because the sweet little bookshop owner was starving, yeah? His other motive - and he knew it was fucking selfish of him - was that he didn't have a good reason to see her other than to collect. As it was he only had five more visits to her homey little shop to look forward to. Letting her talk and wondering if her hair was a soft as it looked before he ended up running his mouth and making her laugh at his foul language. She made him somehow dread getting his money, because it signaled the end of their little meetings. He loathed those neat little envelopes with his name in her fancy swirling script.

"No, it's fine. Last month was just really slow, I'll be fine." Belle smiled softly as she pulled out the familiar envelope, placing it on the desk, and Danny drooped as he saw his chances fade away.

"I really fucking don't want you to fucking starve because you decided you'd be the one decent fucking human being in this fucking city and pay me on time, in full, with no complaints." He leaned back in the chair, wincing at the loud creak it made in protest. Just now noticing the rouge paperbacks still on the floor he stooped back down to gather them up.

"I'd just like to finish paying you back sooner rather than later." She murmured softly as he stacked the books carefully on her desk.

Ow. Of course she wanted their arrangement over with as soon as possible. Why the fuck would she want to see him more than necessary? Danny's chest hurt at that, because fuck, he wasn't gonna force his presence on the pretty, classy Belle if he wasn't wanted. He snatched up the money as he stood, stuffing it in his pocket. "Yeah, well fucking fine. I'll see myself out. See you next fucking month then."

He turned sharply and stalked out, ignoring her calling after him as he fumbled with the lock. He didn't slam the door to her shop, but he slammed the door to his minibus once he climbed in. Fuck. He scrubbed his hands down his face. Fuck. _You're a fucking idiot, Danny Devine. A right fucking idiot._

%%%%%%

"And where's Miss French?" Danny found himself asked the next month, addressing a shop girl he had never actually seen in the shop before. The girl looked up from a magazine and raised a brow. She tossed her hair over her shoulder she took her time looking him up and down. "Well?"

"It depends on who you're supposed to be."

"Supposed-I'm Danny fucking Devine, who the fuck are you and where the fucking hell is Belle French?" He slammed his hands on his counter, a little disappointed that she didn't even jump.

"I'm Ruby." She suddenly ducked down behind the counter and Danny jumped back. It's a lesson learned the hard way, when someone's out of sight don't trust them. That was one of the reasons why he had taken to wearing Kevlar. But thankfully when she reappeared she was holding an envelope with his name on it in familiar handwriting instead of a gun. "Belle had a family emergency, asked me to watch the shop 'til you came by." She waved the envelope, making her red bracelets jangle. "Are you going to take it or not? It's boring here, but I promised I wouldn't leave until I passed this off to you."

Danny scowled and snatched the envelope. Belle always gave him the exact amount- never tried to short him once, so he never disrespected her by counting it in front of her. But this Ruby bint, Danny didn't trust her. She had a sharp look about her that made him feel like rat in front of a wolf. Fucking unnerving. He counted the notes quickly with the accuracy that came from years of bookkeeping. When it was all counted up he pressed his lips together in a frown. _What the fuck, Belle?_ He glanced back up at the nosy bird. "What the hell are you looking at? You can fuck the fuck off now, your job's done."

"After you," she said, gesturing to the door, keys in hand. He huffed, marching out and muttering under his breath. He slipped the envelope in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone as Ruby locked the door. With a final haughty look she headed off down the street. Danny was so focused scrolling through his list of contacts he missed the two finger salute she sent at his back.

"Hello, Danny." Belle answered on the second ring.

"What the fuck is going on? What the hell kind of family emergency? Are you fucking alright? Where the fuck did you find that Ruby bint? And why the fucking hell did you fucking overpay? Because I know it wasn't a fucking accident, because you don't make accidents like this. And if my maths are right, and they fucking are, now you only have three more payments plus a fucking tenner!" He punctuated his rant by slamming the door to the minibus.

"I've done a lot better in sales this month. I had a local author come by and sign books – and Ruby's been sending a lot of customers my way."

"That's not what I fucking asked you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath, attempting to calm himself and failing. "Are you fucking okay?"

"I'm fine! Dad fractured his wrist; I took him to the hospital."

"Shite! Belle, I'm not fucking accepting this money from you!"

"And why not? How many other people overpay you?" From the tone of her voice he could perfectly picture the stubborn tilt to her chin.

"Fuck – zero, fucking zilch." Danny leaned back and moaned in frustration. There went two out of the five days he had left to see her. Maybe he'd try again to take up reading; there was still a stack of books on the dresser in his bedroom from the last attempt he made. The first day of her shop being open, when he convinced himself he was just checking in on his newest debtor. "I—fuck it. Thanks a fucking lot, Belle." She had begun to say something in response but he hung up anyway.

He slammed his hand on the steering wheel a few times, scaring a few passersby when he hit the horn accidentally. Fucking hell – today was most likely completely shot now. Seeing Belle was the highlight of his fucking week, if not the entire fucking month. Shite. Might as well go back to the club and get a start on ringing up the real losers on his list.

%%%%%%

Belle took a deep breath, steeling herself before she opened the doors. Dammit, Danny. She was rather ticked off with him – his tantrum on the phone earlier had left a sour feeling in her stomach. Something was up with him, and whatever it was threatened to upset all her plans and she would not stand for that.

She pushed the doors to the Parrot Club, the music was deafening but the club wasn't yet crowded. She had a few more hours before she'd have to worry about grabby patrons.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Is Danny in?" Belle asked the woman who greeted her, a tall woman in what could be called a sparkling pink dress. Speaking generously, that is.

"He's due back any time now, ya wanna wait in the office?"

Belle nodded her assent and let the curvaceous woman lead her through the throng of bodies. She had been in Danny's office twice before, once to submit her business proposal for a loan, and when she returned with the first payment. That memory brought a smile to her face when she recalled Danny's reaction. Belle had made the mistake of coming by the club after she had closed up the bookshop, which happened to coincide with the club's peak hours. She was red by the time she had gotten to the back, her clothes mussed from many drunken grabs at her person. She had done her best not to seem shaken but Danny had caught sight of a patron leering at her and lost it. He started coming by the bookshop the next month. Making up some gibberish about how she was on his route, it was more convenient for him, how he needed to keep an eye on his shop-owner debtors, etc. But his red face and darting eyes told a different story and Belle had been flattered.

"Fucking junkies." Danny stormed into the room muttering to himself, but skidded to a stop when he noticed Belle sitting in one of the egg chairs. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Danny." Belle smiled, "I wanted to apologize for not meeting you personally earlier."

"It was a fucking emergency, wasn't it? Can't blame you for that." Danny dropped into the chair beside her with a pout. He crossed his arms, looking rather petulant and Belle had to bite back a smile. "Your da fine then?"

"Yeah, he caught himself badly when he stumbled over some stock at his shop. Ruby owed me a favor so I had her wait for you instead of calling. Are you upset with me?"

"No!" The answer was too quick and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

She bit her lip and he made a choked sound. "You were angry with me when I covered this month and next, weren't you?" She ventured cautiously.

He spluttered and huffed but when she managed to catch his eye he sagged. He sunk back into his chair and muttered out an answer. But all Belle was able to make out was the word disappointed.

"What?" She was a little hurt at that. Why would Danny be disappointed that she overpaid him? Wouldn't that be preferable than underpaying him? "Why?"

He ground his teeth audibly before saying in a rush, "Youdon'tfuckingwannaseeme."

"Pardon?" She watched, rather nonplussed, as he seemed to finally warm to explaining his odd behavior. He got up and began to pace around the office, gesticulating wildly.

"'Cause you don't fucking wanna see me, and I get it, I do. Danny fucking Devine: you only see him when you're losing money. Which is fucking great for me except that it's the only fucking reason for me to stop by and see you. You're like, sunshine and fucking happiness or summat, and I really like that you just fucking talk with me,"

"Danny?" She attempted to get his attention, but he was too wrapped up in his rant.

"And not about the fucking money that I'm draining from you. I know you paid so much fucking extra so that you never have to fucking see me again. Fucking hell. I'm tempted to make up something else you owe me so that I can keep stopping by, but I don't wanna do that, because then you'd be fucking ticked with me-"

"Danny." She stood and tried to grab him but missed as he paced by.

"– and rightly so – but even worse your fucking dad would be here every day yammering on and on and on and I don't think I'd be able to see him without punching him after last time!"

"Danny!" She finally grabbed his elbow and he skidded to a stop.

"What?" He blinked at her as if surprised she was still here, much less touching him.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Wh-what?" He stared at her like she had grown a second head and she smiled. _How did this miscommunication get so out of hand?_

"I'm asking you out on a date. I've been wanting to for a while, but I didn't want you to think that I was attempting to get out of what I owe you." She took in his blank face and elaborated. "It's not that I don't want to see you, I want to see you more. That's why I've been trying to pay you back so quickly."

"Oh." He suddenly seemed unable to look her in the eye as he flushed. "I'm fucking sorry I put up such a fucking fuss about the money then."

Belle laughed, "I forgive you. Will you let me take you out then? And we can pretend I'm not one of your debtors?" She held out her hand for him to shake on the deal. He took it warily, as if unsure whether she wanted him to shake it or kiss it.

"Y-yeah, that'd be fucking fantastic. I-Thanks." His hand trembled in hers and it made her heart warm.

"Mmhmm." Ignoring his panicked squawk she pulled him forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. She smiled at the mark from her lip gloss and contemplated leaving it for him to find. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Fuck – I, um, I'm free right fucking now if you are." He blurted, looking panicked and Belle couldn't hold back a pleased giggle.

"Alright." She moved her hand so that their fingers interlaced, "What would you like? I'm kind of in the mood for a burger."

%%%%%%

Danny began to look forward to date night even more than the collection days. He had taken to showing up ten minutes before closing at the bookstore, and let Belle bully him into helping her clean up. After two weeks of restocking the shelves Belle finally relented and let him close down the register instead. His muttering as he added and subtracted was much more preferable than his disagreements about sorting books by genre. (" _There's fucking cactus and horses, it's a fucking western, innit?" "No, it's a romance." "The hell? Just because her fucking titties are falling out of her corset-dress thing? How the fuck does that make it a romance?" "It's a romance because it's listed as one, don't sort them by the covers!_ "). Not that she didn't enjoy their bantering, but they often got carried away and didn't make it to dinner until late.

Belle insisted that they split the check whenever they went out to eat. Adamant that she not come across as trying to get out of her payments. Regardless of the fact that they were on the same page in concern to the money she still owed him. It had abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with them seeing each other. But it still made collection days fucking awkward. Danny would admit he wasn't a fucking expert on dating, but he knew it didn't feel right to end one date a month with a kiss and an envelope full of money. And that was the reason why Danny was going to the extra effort of making sure tonight be special. It would be their first date since Belle had fully paid off her loan.

He had managed to badger her into letting him pay for the entire meal instead of just his half. He wasn't sure where they were going yet. He had picked out a few fancy restaurants but balked at the prices and the stiffs who dined there. Danny decided that the best option was to do what he normally did and let Belle choose the local. He'd call her later and see what she was thinking. But first he had business to finish.

There were only a few fuckers that Danny had to track down and collect from today. Unfortunately Kline and his fucking junkie boyfriend Salvador were on his list. The junkies were always the worst ones to collect from, Danny barely had patience for the arsewipes that weren't high as fucking kites when he was able to track them down. The first calls of the morning have Moon agreeing to swing by, and Schneider in a panic, so everything seems to be on track so far.

Danny flipped through his book, and picked up the phone, "Abe Kline, you fucking piece of shite…"


End file.
